


The Doctor

by Skykitsune



Category: Solangelo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skykitsune/pseuds/Skykitsune
Summary: The room was cold, the bed was hard, the place altogether just had a terribly bad vibe to it, but what seemed to be the worst of all,  Nico didn’t remember going there.





	1. Nico di Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is my first fanfic on here, I’m excited and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> This story takes place in a mental hospital, with Nico being a patient and Will being a doctor. 
> 
> Having said that, I’ve never been in a mental hospital and I’m writing this for fun, I’ve done a little research, but if I’ve got something wrong, let me off the hook.
> 
> Also, please excuse any grammar issues, my grammar isn’t the best.

The room was cold, the bed was hard, the place altogether just had a terribly bad vibe to it, but what seemed to be the worst of all, Nico didn’t remember going there. 

It was cold. So, so cold. The bad was hard. So, so hard. The room was so bare, the walls were a disgusting shade that made them look like both a light grey and an odd peach. But what seemed to be the worst of all, Nico didn’t agree to being there. 

Nico sat up in the bed, noticing that the ‘blanket’ was paper-thin and the ’pillow’ was brick-hard. Though the lights were dim, he saw markings in the walls. Everything from bible verses to satanic symbols and from tally marks counting days that seemed to go forever, to the constant repeating of ‘Let me out’ other similar phrases. But what seemed to be worst of all, Nico could hear footsteps walking down the hall in his direction.

Loud thuds that only got louder until they stopped outside of Nico’s room. He felt his heart begin to race as the door slowly opened. But what seemed to be worst of all, Nico don’t know who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was kind of like a teaser chapter, hence why it’s so short.


	2. Will Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked around my age. Way too young to be a doctor. When he saw me looking at him, his eyes widened. I understood what this meant
> 
> He wasn't supposed to be seen.
> 
> He looked at me, looking as terrified as I felt before holding his hand out to me
> 
> "I'm Will Solace. I'm the doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows anything about mental hospitals that might help, don't be scared to tell me.

Nico felt himself shaking as the door slowly opened. He tried to calm himself as light flooded in. At least make it seem like he wasn't scared out of his wits. He shielded his eyes for a bit, but when he readjusted, he saw a male standing there.

He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked around Nico's age. Way too young to be a doctor. Somewhere in his early twenties. When he saw Nico looking at him, his eyes widened. Nico understood what this meant

He wasn't supposed to be seen.

He looked at Nico, looking as terrified as Nico felt before turning to a cart behind him and looking for something. probably thinking something along the lines of 'Now which one of these knocked people out again..?'

He picked something up and held it in one hand, his other hand reaching out to shake Nico's

"I'm Will Solace. I'm the doctor." Nico carefully took Will's hand in a weak grasp, as if he was unsure about it.

"Nico." He whispered, "Nico di Angelo."

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Nico," Will said in a soothing tone, putting what Nico could now tell was a thermometer on his head, "I'm just here to check your vitals."

"I was already up." Nico said, slightly groggily as Will checked his blood pressure. Will wrote something on a paper and then looked to Nico.

"I'm sure you're wondering how you got here. I'm not a hundred percent positive, but I can tell you what we've found." Will began after seeing Nico's nod. While he was talking, he put on his stethoscope. "From what we can tell, you were very, very drunk. You- this is going to be cold, just try to ignore it.- You - Deep breath in. - You fell down a staircase.- Deep breath out.- Worried neighbors called the police. the police- Just breathe normally.- The police, after examining you, called us and now you're here."

Nico nodded, but stayed silent. He didn't remember getting drunk, but he drank so often, it wouldn't have been much of a surprise. Will had been checking his pulse and such while he was explaining the story, so Nico had to think a bit to understand. 

"We also found some iffy things in your apartment. A noose, pills, things like that. Not to mention the cuts along your arms. It really is a miracle you didn't get infected. your cuts were so dirty and uncared for, it looked like you were trying to though."

Once again, Nico only nodded. What was there to say? A guy in his early twenties so confused and depressed about his own life that he was ready to end it. He looked down at the poor excuse for a blanket. He felt like he was going to be in trouble. "Does my dad know?" 

"We tried to contact him. He never picked up."

Nico sighed softly, at least his dad wouldn't find out.

"We will have to tell him eventually though." Will said

"You seem like a nice guy.. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"You seem like a nice guy, that's exactly why i'm in a place like this." Will said.  
Nico looked down at the strange excuse for a pillow. Wasn't Nico the bad guy? Nico was confused, and looked up when he felt a hand pick up his.

"Nico, you may feel like the antagonist in your story, but just know, the antagonist isn't always the bad guy, but the person who opposes the protagonist. The protagonist is a dynamic character. A dynamic character needs the opposition the antagonist gives them to change, or else there's no fun in it. A story where nothing changes is extremely boring. By being the antagonist of your life, You're helping yourself. But a story with only one character is just as boring as a story with no character changes. I want to be a character in your story. For that reason, I'm giving you this." Will dropped a tiny button into Nico's hand. "I'm not supposed to be giving you this, but if you need me for anything. Weather you need an extra pillow and blanket, a person to talk to, or just me to be here... Push the button and i'm here."

Nico stared at Will for a long time then down at the button. He thanked Will and Will informed him that he should try to get some more sleep. He would be awoken for breakfast in a couple of hours. Nico nodded and grabbed the blanket and pillow. Trying to make himself a bit more comfortable. 

"Remember. The button is right there if you need me." Will said, backing out of the room.

"Wait. Doctor Solace? Do you think I could get a few more blankets?"

"Sure." The Doctor replied with a smile, "But cut the formalities, just call me Will. It's easier that way."

Nico nodded, and gave his best smile. "Thanks."

Will nodded and left the room, leaving the room to feel darker and colder. Nico sat on the bed and hugged his legs. He waited for Will to come back with a few more blankets. It took a small while, but after around thirty minutes later, Will came back with some blankets and another pillow. Nico thanked him and Will assured him it was no problem. Will told Nico to get himself some rest and Nico nodded. He tried to make himself comfortable in the chilled room. Once again, as soon as Will had left, the room became cold and dark, as if Will was the sun, and once he left, the room became the dark side of the moon. Nico had never been a big sleeper, and the state that the room was in at the moment wasn't exactly helping. Nico was still awake when somebody came in the room. "Wake up, hun," called a tall female with a country accent, "Breakfast'll be ready in a couple of minutes." She said before closing the door. The woman wore a dress that Nico noticed to be the same ugly color of the walls. Though she was extremely pale, her skin was darker than Nico's own vitamin D deprived skin. She was an older lady, probably around fifty and had dark red lipstick that stood out against the rest of her blandness in a slightly unattractive way. She seemed to be a nice woman though. Her smile was soft and her voice was kind. Though Nico was slightly disappointed it wasn't Will waking him up for the morning, he was glad that it was at least someone kind. Nico stood up and walked out of the room to find a line of people waiting in front of their doors. Nico felt an odd feeling form in the pit of his stomach. He didn't fit in outside, and something told him he wouldn't fit in here either. More people walked out of their rooms behind Nico. He felt stranger and stranger each time he saw a new person. Eventually, that lady finally came back. She went to the very front of the line and led the others to the cafeteria. Nico followed everyone until they were in the room. A puke green room with a couple of rows of tables as well as a food line in the front. The raven grabbed a tray and walked through the line. Very rude looking ladies dropped unattractive clumps of what Nico could only suppose was their terrible excuse for food. Some obviously stale bread, an apple that didn't look very healthy, and some other junk that Nico couldn’t identify as anything besides puke. After getting out of the line, Nico noticed that everyone was grouping up with friends. Nico has none here, but he noticed someone sitting all by himself, and decided that today he was going to try to make some. He pointed to the seat next to the male, who had jet black hair and was also wearing the ugly colors he had noticed everywhere he went. He looked at his sleeve to find he was wearing the same ugly colors, and come to think of it, so was Doctor Solace, though the color looked a lot better on Doctor Solace than it did anyone else. “C-can I- Uh, is anyone sitting here?” “Yup!” Replied the sea-green eyed male, and before Nico could react, he grabbed Nico and pulled him into the seat. “You!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit of writers block last minute, hope it turned out okay.


	3. Percy Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't eat that," He warned, "You'll throw up,"  
Nico nodded and lowered the spoonful of meatloaf. He picked up an apple and looked at the ocean-eyed male, the look on his face asking weather or not it would be safe to eat. To his partial surprise, the other male nodded,  
"Yeah, that's okay."  
Nico mumbled a thanks and the two ate in awkward silence for a bit before the black haired male spoke "By the way, Whats your name?"
> 
> "Nico. Nico di Angelo, And yours?"
> 
> "Percy Jackson."

Nico was shocked when the black haired male pushed him into the chair. He wasn't expecting for anyone to be so friendly. or touchy. He managed to mumble out a thanks with minimum mumbling, mentally mocking his bad social skills. He eyed the bread suspiciously but decided to take a bite in the end. It wasn't terrible, in the sense that it could be way worse, but it was stale and did have an odd texture to it. He finished the slice in silence, his eyes flickering over to the ocean eyed male every once in a while. After he'd eaten it, he looked hesitantly to the unidentified ick before deciding that he might as well try it. Everybody else was eating it, and it wasn't like the were puking their guts out. Not yet at least. He picked up is spoon and poked at the gunk, which jiggled in an unsatisfying way. He took a small piece of it and brought the spoon up to his mouth. It smelled sour, not good sour though, definitely a bad sour. He told himself he wouldn't judge it until he tasted it though, so he parted his lips slightly and  
"Don't eat the meatloaf. You'll throw up." The black haired male warned, eyeing him carefully. Nico nodded and lowered the spoonful of 'meatloaf' with an awkward smile. He picked up the apple and looked at the ocean eyed male, the look on his face asking if the apple was okay to eat. To his partial surprise, the male nodded "Yeah, that'll be okay."  
Nico mumbled a thanks before returning to his silence. He ate a coupe of bites from his apple before looking up and the other male, who was also taller than him by a lot. He noticed the taller male was watching him. Nico quickly averted his gaze, looking over all the other people in the room. The aura of the room was so unsettling.  
"S-so uhh..By the way.. Whats your name?" The black haired male asked, which surprised Nico.  
"Nico," He replied with a light smile, hoping he could consider this guy a friend. "Nico di Angelo. And yours?"  
"Percy. Percy Jackson," The taller, ocean eyed male, the Nico now knew was named Percy smiled, "I hope we can be good friends."  
"I do to," NIco smiled, "So why cant I eat the 'Meatloaf?'" He asked, making air quotes on the specific word.  
"You haven't been here before. That's obvious enough by the way you act. You have to build up an immunity to the food here or els-" 

As if on cue, a blonde a couple of tables down lost his cookies. Everyone around him instinctively moved away and a someone called for a janitor over the intercom.

"Or else that happens." Percy continued. Taking small bites from his meal.

An older looking male, perhaps in his seventies appeared and began to mop up the floor. Grumbling angrily about how this always happened and he was the one always having to pick it up. As Nico looked around, he noticed everyone had made themselves into little friend groups. Not a single person was on their own.

"Do you have any friends?" He asked out of the blue, "I mean like, besides me. Why were you by yourself."  
"Most my friends got released a couple days ago. The rest of them are in general population. This is the area where new people or people who've been threatened go until they think we're ready to go back."  
"You aren't new, so you got threatened by someone?" Nico asked, shocked that someone as kind as percy could be bullied. "And there are even more people here?"  
Percy opened his mouth to answer but then pointed behind Nico, trying to get him to turn around. Behind Nico was a blond with blue eyes and curly hair. A stethoscope laying around his neck. his ugly colored scrubs only making his eyes and smile stand out beautifully. It was doctor Solace. He smiled at Nico and gave a short greeting, asking how he was doing and such before turning to Percy.  
"I heard someone threw up."  
"Yeah, They got a hang of it though."  
"Oh, well I guess I better get back to my office then, You know where to go if you need me. See ya Nico."  
"Bye Doctor Solace!" Nico called after him.  
"It's Will," He replied with a smile before leaving the room. Once again leaving Nico feeling cold. The warmth was quickly replaced though, when he remembered he had a friend he could hang out with. He turned back to Percy, who was standing up and cleaning his area.  
"Come on, breakfast is over." He said, gesturing for Nico to pick up his stuff, which he did in a hurry, not wanting to get left behind. He gathered all his stuff and thew away the Styrofoam tray, hurrying after Percy.  
"Whats next?" He asked nervously, the fear of not fitting in sinking back in.  
"We go on a small walk to group therapy," Percy said happily, "They let us talk to each other on this walk, but on the others we have to stay silent."  
Nico nodded, following Percy quietly. He needed therapy, he would admit that. But he didn't want it. He especially disliked the idea of 'group' therapy. A group of people sitting around in a circle while one person spills all their insecurities, Fears, inner thoughts, and other personal things while everyone else in the circle laughs and teases them for their personal problems.  
"What if I don't want to go..?" he asked nervously, looking down at his feet.  
"Oh.." Percy said and looked over at his friend, wrapping an arm around him, "If you end up feeling a little shy, you always have the option to just listen, Although I find our group activities really fun." Nico nodded, but kept his head down. he couldn't help but to feel unnaturally awkward. The feeling of not fitting in sinking once again inside Nico. The walk was okay. Most of the people were talking, which made it slightly hard do concentrate, in the end, it was decent. They had to leave the building to get to group therapy, which meant going outside. The place in general seemed so sad, all the plants looked neglected and the way the morning sun loomed over the dying plants, it made everything look so eerie. It gave off an uncomfortable vibe.

"This place is so creepy in the mornings.." Percy muttered to himself, his warm breath forming a cloud in the cold December air. Nico had become immune to things such as changes in temperature, but could tell that Percy was cold. He was going to offer his jacket to Percy. y'know, to try to be nice, but quickly realized he didn't have it. He felt himself grow five times more scared. He didn't know why he needed the jacket, but he knew he did. Maybe he could ask Doctor Solace into trying to talk someone into getting it back for him. He was about to say something about the cold when he heard all the chatter come to an abrupt stop. Everyone was raising their hand, as the woman standing in front was. A red-head in her late thirties. Also wearing 'The Color' just as everyone else was.  
Percy elbowed Nico in the arm and whispered, "Raise your hand. It's their way of making sure we're paying attention." Nico nodded, and did as he was told, raising his hand shyly. "Hello!" The woman in the front called, smiling brightly at everyone around,  
"To everyone new, Welcome to group therapy. For those of you returning, i'm glad to have you back. For those you who aren't, welcome to group therapy!"


End file.
